Sonrisas y risas
by Lluvisna
Summary: Una sonrisa, Giggles necesitaba una sonrisa para poder salir de su casa y pedir dulces por Halloween.


**Historia corta hecha por una fan de Happy Tree Friends, esa serie de Kenn Navarro producida por Mondo Media Minishows, los personajes, historia, música, etc. Tienen sus respectivos autores, yo solo consumo la serie y como hobby escribo para entretenerme y entretener a más fanáticos, por eso leer esto es gratis y a mí no me pagan ¡Yey!**

 **Universo Alternativo/UA: En este fanfiction los personajes están humanizados, el resto trata de emular lo mejor posible a la serie original.**

 **Personaje principal: Giggles.**

La chica se miró en el espejo: Triste, con lágrimas, sin color en las mejillas.

Tenía que cambiar ese rostro, tenía que hacerle honor a su nombre.

Trató de sonreír pero no pudo sostener el gesto por mucho tiempo, por eso volvió a llorar y a las pocas lágrimas se dio a sí misma una fuerte cachetada y se miró fijamente en el reflejo.

Al menos una de sus mejillas tenía su característico color rosado en ese momento.

Pero no era suficiente, tenía que tener una sonrisa para poder salir a encontrarse con su amiga Petunia y pedir dulces de casa en casa por ser Halloween. Pero le costaba estar alegre.

Su madre había muerto esa tarde. Puede que sonara ridículo que llorara por eso sabiendo que al día siguiente la vería y podría abrazarla, puede sonar tonto que con catorce años viviendo en ese lugar que le daba esa peculiaridad a sus habitantes ella se echara a llorar, pero dolía, sin importar cuantas veces viera a sus seres queridos morir, siempre dolía. Su madre por ser Halloween había querido hacer un truco: conectar el timbre a un tanque de gas de la risa, así cada vez que alguien tocara el timbre respiraría algo del gas y se pondría a reír un minuto, era una forma de alegrar más esa fecha. Pero salió mal, mientras Giggles estaba en su habitación escuchando música a la vez que se peinaba el tanque se abrió y su madre no supo como cerrarlo, la menor en un instante en que su música se detuvo para reproducir otra canción escuchó la fuerte risa de su madre y rió un poco, pensó en que a su madre se le escapó algo del gas y sufría las consecuencias.

Cuando salió vio a su madre tirada cerca de la puerta con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillosos.

Y ahí estaba ella, tenía que salir sonriente a ser feliz en Halloween, eso era lo que quería su madre para ella y eso planeaba hacer.

Cansada de tratar de sonreír inclinó la cabeza y vio las tijeras, sus dedos algo dudosos las tomaron y mantuvo su vista en ellas, una loca idea pasó por su mente.

Se haría una sonrisa.

Con el alcohol y el algodón que estaban debajo del lavamanos se aseguró de desinfectar las tijeras, luego hizo lo mismo con las afueras de su boca siguiendo las líneas imaginarias.

Puso las tijeras en la unión de sus labios y cerró lentamente.

Dolía, dolía mucho y la sangre manchaba su cuello y su mano, no queriendo demorar respiró hondo y cerró más rápidamente fijándose en el espejo para no torcer el corte. Soltaba unos casi imperceptibles chillidos de dolor y antes de que una lágrima se acercara a las tijeras la limpió con la otra mano.

Quitó las tijeras y con algodón quitó la sangre de ellas y su mejilla.

El corte no era tan grande, tenía que verse natural, era de un centímetro y medio hecho en una hermosa curva que simulaba una linda sonrisa.

Una hermosa y bella sonrisa, artificial pero era válida para ella, todos la verían con una gran sonrisa, nadie sabría que estaba triste y su madre escucharía como su linda hija se divirtió a lo grande en Halloween. Su madre estaría feliz de saber que su hija fue feliz, tenía que estar feliz, tenía que sonreír, a su madre le encantaba la felicidad y fue eso lo que sintió cuando ella nació, ella siendo una bebé lo primero que hizo al tener a su madre cerca fue soltar unas leves risitas, he ahí la razón de su nombre.

Puso las tijeras en el otro lado y con fuerza de voluntad prosiguió a cortar los tejidos obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Finalmente pudo verse en el espejo con una sonrisa.

Se limpió la sangre de las manos y el cuello, después, con una gran bocanada de aire se pasó el algodón con alcohol por la herida, como resultado se encogió de dolor, pero siguió e hizo presión manteniendo la boca medio abierta.

Después se metió a la ducha y charló un rato consigo misma para acostumbrarse a hablar de esa forma. Era una sensación escalofriante pensar que si abría la boca de más terminaría por alargar las heridas hasta lo que su mandíbula pudiera.

Estando lista se acercó a la puerta de la casa, cargó con su madre hasta dejarla descansando en el sillón cercano. La miró, la mujer que la tuvo nueve meses dentro de su cuerpo estaba esplendorosa aún sin respirar: Ojos brillantes, labios alegres, sonrisa gigante, era simplemente hermosa, se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y salió. Estando afuera respiró profundo, sostuvo su calabaza para dulces y fue al encuentro de su amiga de ojos azules.

Se vieron puntuales en el lugar indicado.

— ¡Giggles! Veo que estás muy contenta hoy día—

—Sí— Para Petunia fue extraño escuchar esa afirmación, sonó vacía pero su amiga sonreía, estaba con una sonrisa muy grande.

—Bien, vamos por esta calle, la decoración es genial, además quiero ver la casa de Pop, sabes que le gusta ser el mejor de su cuadra— Y con eso fueron a pedir dulces.

Por la calle vieron personas de todas las edades disfrazadas y pidiendo dulces, se alegraron de que fuera así, después de todo sabían la razón de aquello y era que todos, niños, adolescentes adultos y viejos, sin importar nada celebraban como era debido cualquier festividad, todos querían sentirse felices sin ser juzgados, después de todo morir para revivir no era divertido y se perdía mucho tiempo.

Tenían sus calabazas casi llenas, Petunia cantaba de emoción y Giggles con su sonrisa imborrable estaba a su lado, la felicidad se le contagiaba y por esos minutos se le olvidó su tristeza. Se tomaron un momento para admirar la decoración de la casa de Pop, se asustaron con una momia que salió de su ataúd apenas se acercaron y tocaron el timbre, aunque las luces estaban encendidas nadie atendió, por lo que siguieron no sin antes admirar un poco más la decoración, especialmente el cadáver colgado del árbol.

Entonces escucharon un caballo y personas gritando, frente a ellas un caballero con espada cruzó desembocado la calle y un gran camión decorado para la fecha se salió de control por querer esquivarlo y tratar de no lastimar a nadie. Giggles apenas pudo moverse a un lado empujando a Petunia al suelo, pero la llanta trasera la atrapó por el hecho de que la parte de atrás estaba deslizándose sin control.

Después de que sus piernas dieran una vuelta completa con el neumático la derecha quedó atorada y ella boca abajo siendo arrastrada.

Los senos no tan desarrollados que tenía le dolían demasiado, junto con todo el tórax y el estomago, la cara era otra historia.

El mentón se dio unos trece golpes muy fuertes contra el pavimento y en un intento de querer pedir ayuda abrió la boca y los dientes de la dentadura superior fueron los que se encontraron con el suelo rompiéndose, y rompiéndose otra vez, y de nuevo hasta las encías hinchadas, la nariz estaba cortada hasta donde empezaba el hueso y la frente sangraba.

Con los brazos trató de hacer algo, estaba desesperaba, pero solo obtuvo que las uñas se le fueran de las manos y que los brazos se rallaran demasiado.

Lo último que hizo fue sonreír, sonrió para que las personas vieran su cadáver y pensaran que murió feliz, que ella fue feliz ese día.

Mantuvo hasta donde pudo la sonrisa y cuando tuvo la sensación de que parte de su cerebro salió de su cráneo murió.


End file.
